For Love and Money
"For Love and Money" is the seventeenth episode of BUNK'D. Synopsis Lou falls for a handsome young lumberjack named Noah, but Emma and Zuri are suspicious of him. Meanwhile, after finding a gold coin, Xander, Ravi and Jorge set off on a treasure hunt and searched for clues. Plot Emma, Zuri, and Lou were sent to go to town by Gladys to get mosquito, tick and black fly repellent. Lou tells them to bring her a handsome lumberjack if they see him. Emma and Zuri found one named Noah who makes furniture and the girls introduced him to Lou who also makes furniture, but Lou couldn't talk when she saw him. They went back to camp and saw Noah outside they're cabin and was admiring the chair Lou made and asked her if she wanted to go out on a date and Lou agrees. Emma and Zuri were sent to down again to get Gladys her foot fungus cream and were surprised to see Lou who was supposed to be with Noah at the Crab Shack, but Lou said that Noah changed their plans to make furniture together and said he's getting them both a smoothie. But when Noah comes out he only has one and said they're sharing it. Zuri starting to get suspicious about Noah. Meanwhile back a camp, Jorge comes by and told Ravi and Xander that he found a coin by the tree where he naps next to the soccer field. Ravi looks at it seeing that it's a Viking coin and from many years ago and that it could be priceless. Xander said he remembers hearing a camp legend that there was treasure buried under here. Ravi looked at some books for an history about the treasure and finds a picture of the camp founder Jedediah Swearengen with the viking coin around his neck meaning he had the treasure and that the mess hall used to be his cabin. They searched the mess halls and found an x on the floor where Ravi found a viking amulet and a note with a clue saying "climb the structure where people salute realizing its the flagpole. Meanwhile Lou comes back from her second date with Noah and the girls asked her if they went to a movie or resturant, but Lou said that they made a Coffee Table although Lou did all the work and Noah puts magazines on top of it and that they'll be going to the lumberyard since he needs someone to carry the wood as his truck is broken down. Emma started to think that Noah is using Lou as free labor and she and Zuri plan to set him straight tomorrow. The next morning, they found Noah and accuses him for using Lou as free labor, but Noah said he liked Lou and he tearfully said that they were making furniture since his grandpa is very sick and that Adirondack chairs are his favorite and that he wants to spend his last days looking at them. The girls apologized and asked if he could forgive them and Noah does. The girls started to head back to camp, but realized they need to get Gladys' dandruff shampoo, but saw Noah on the phone revealing that he was using Lou as free labor to get a new truck. Back at camp, Xander made everyone go into the mess hall so they wouldn't have to split the treasure with the camp and goes in to make sure. Jorge pulls Ravi on top of the flagpole placing the amulet on top of it and it shines with a message saying, "Suckers". Xander and the campers come out laughing and revealed that it was the traditional Grizzly Cabin fake scavenger hunt and that Jorge and Ravi were tricked. Jorge was shocked that he accidentally let go of the rope holding Ravi making him fall. That night Emma went to see Lou and told her that Noah is using her so he could get a new truck, but Lou doesn't believe it thinking Emma heard wrong and that they're souls connect. Emma told her that Lou is doing all the connecting, but Lou gets mad that Emma isn't supporting her relationship with her and Noah while she supported Emma and Xander's and that she's not her best friend and leaves. Emma and Zuri plans to come up with a scheme to reveal the person Noah is. They found Lou alone working on the chairs while Noah is getting a manicure and Emma apologizes to Lou saying that they must've misheard Noah and that they want to help make the chairs perfect and Zuri and Emma said they called Noah's grandpa to find out what he likes, but they were making it up to expose Noah. They finished the chairs just as Noah arrives shocked by the look of the chairs. Lou told him they made them the way is grandpa loves them, but Noah accidentally revealed that his grandpa died 2 years ago. Now knowing that she was only used so Noah can get a new truck, she grabs a big stapler and threatens to staple Noah's butt making him run away. Emma asked if Lou was okay, but Lou was upset and goes in the store. Meanwhile back at camp, Ravi comes in with another fake coin thinking Xander tried to fool him again, but Xander said he has the fake coin, thinking it was really a real viking coin that Ravi had and that there's really buried treasure here. Ravi tells Xander to go to the library to find more history about the camp. When Xander left, it was revealed that the coin was a fake and that Ravi and Jorge are pranking Xander back. At the mess hall, Ravi told them that Jedediah's grandson, Tobis Swearengen installed a sewage system where he hid the treasure and Xander volunteers to get it. Back in town, Emma and Zuri apologizes to Lou for how things turned out and hope she's not mad at them, but Lou said she's embarrassed and that she's stupid, but Emma said Noah is the stupid one for not appreciating her. Emma tells that they'll be a guy perfect for one day and that they'll be happy together making Lou feel better and the three friends share a hug. Meanwhile back at camp, Ravi and Jorge are in they're cabin and contacted Xander who was disgusted by the sewer, but finds the treasure. Xander brings the treasure to them outside and opens it, but it reveals to be a big lollipop and they all laughed with the other campers and that they had fun in the fake treasure hunt. But they don't know that there was actually a hidden treasure inside a squirrels' tree trunk in the camp. Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez Guest Starring * Chandler Massey as Noah Trivia * Nina Lu who plays Tiffany is absent. Gallery Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.48.09 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.48.13 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.49.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.48.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.49.17 PM.png Screenshot 2017-08-31 at 9.28.55 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.49.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.50.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.53.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.53.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.53.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 5.54.07 PM.png Category:BUNK'D episodes